Cookies?
by KaitlynTheBadassGirlz
Summary: I met her in high school party, under less pleasant circumstances. Who would've thought we'll come this far? One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, now I know that I haven't updated The Institute for Young Spies and Assassins in ages. I'm really sorry. Chapter nine is under construction, please wait for approximately a week. I have no valid reason for not updating, but I leave to Indonesia on October First, so yeah, packing. And, FYI, my oh-so-thoughtful mum decided to make me skip Grade 7 (Or Year 8, whatever you call it) and I'll have a lot of trouble catching up when I finally go to school on October Fifth. So, please tolerate me, and my rare updates. I will be able to update at least once a month after October comes around. So, here's my deal:**

**I'll update monthly, each update will consist of a one-shot, and a chapter.**

**Please, please, please keep reading my story, even though I'm a horrible writer. I will really cry if no one reads my stories anymore. *grimace***

**Okay, think of this as an apology one-shot from me. I hope you enjoy, oh, and there are no shadowhunters here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, please don't rub it in my face, I already feel bad.**

JPOV

I met her at a Back-to-School party.

I saw her standing my the snacks table, and took my chance in observing her, pale skin, fiery red hair that cascaded in loose curls down her back, stunning emerald eyes rimmed with a fine line of black eyeliner, and an elaborate skin tight black slip that barely made it to her mid-thigh, and heeled thigh boots.

Of course, me being the womanizer and jerk that I am, I decided to flirt with her. I walked up to her, but stopped short as my arch-enemy, Sebastian, stumbled past me. Even though I'm a world class jerk, I don't enjoy breaking people's relationship, okay, maybe I did, but I'm curious to see if they're a couple or not.

"Stop playing hard to get, Clary."

Ah. So her name is Clary.

"Stay away from me, Sebastian. We're over." Clary looked disgusted, and there was no sadness in her voice whatsoever. Heck, she looked ready to kill the guy with her bare hands.

"Stop resisting me, babe. It was just a mistake."

"Mistake, my ass." She scoffed, her right hand disappearing behind her, and onto the snacks table.

"Yes, your ass." I have to say, right now Sebastian looked like a creepy, psychotic pedophile.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her sloppily. Clary looked revolted, and with her left arm, she managed to push him away. Damn, that girl is stronger than she looks. Then, her right arm emerged from be hind her back, and it was carrying a metal cookie tray. She slammed it onto Sebastian's head, and he collapsed on the ground, a lump forming on his head.

Clary panted, "Serves him right."

I approached her more carefully now, since she still has the cookie tray in her hands.

"Hello." I decided that a casual approach wouldn't make her swing the tray at me.

"'Sup?" She nodded. "Sorry 'bout that." She gestured to Sebastian's limp figure. "Met him at summer camp. He cheated on me with-"

Kaelie, the slut who's been bothering me for ages, came and clung onto me by the arm, almost too protectively

"Her." Clary jerked her thumb towards Kaelie.

"Back off." Kaelie hissed. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Self-proclaimed girlfriend." I corrected her. "I never agreed with you being my girlfriend."

"But, Jacey." She whined, sticking her plastic boobs into my face. "You know you want me."

I felt really awkward. "Ummm. No, actually." I could hear Clary's soft giggle. Kaelie's head snapped towards her.

"What're you laughing at, trash?" She sneered.

"Your desperation." Clary said rather bluntly.

"Why you-" Kaelie lunged towards Clary angrily, looking like a demented banshee. And-

Bang!

The tray in Clary's hand slammed into Kaelie's head. She twitched and fell to the floor next to Sebastian.

"You're welcome." She smirked at me, around the same time I said, "Thank God."

"You're feisty." I told her. "Go out with me?"

"I'll give it a try. But remember: I'm keeping the cookie tray."

I laughed, and leaned into her.

"I'll never forget, babe." I breathed against her lips.

Fifteen years later:

"Daddy!" Five year old Cecily slammed into me. "Save me!"

"Whoa there, princess. What's wrong?" I chuckled.

"Will and I broke mummy's favorite vase. She started chasing me with the cookie tray!"

Clary ran into the room, panting, red curls flying everywhere, the strap of her tank top sliding over her shoulders, and the prized cookie tray in hand.

"Now. Where's the naughty princess?" She demanded with a funny pose. "I will beat the living daylights out of her with this magical cookie tray!"

"Oh no!" Cecily gasped and dove behind me. "Will! Save me!"

Three year old Will peeked out from behind Clary's legs.

"Mummy! It wasch Cecy's fault."

"Trayter." Cecily mumbled.

"Now, now. It's traitor, Cecy. And Will, it's was, not wasch."

"Wasch." Will said, and he looked very proud of himself indeed. Clary and I laughed and she went to go put the tray in the display shelf as usual.

"Mummy?" Cecily asked tentatively. "The cookie tray sha-shu-shiould be in the kitchen."

Clary laughed again.

"It's should, Cecy."

"And that tray is how I met your mother." I added helpfully.

"But,no fair, that's the best part, babe." Clary whined.

"That's sooooo ro-ro-ro-" Cecy began.

"Romantic?" Clary suggested.

"Yeshhhhh!" Cecy squealed. "So romemtik."

Alright. That's the end. So, how do you like it? Favorite it if you love it, I want to see the response to this plotless fluffy one-shot.

Kaitlyn~


End file.
